Seven Seas
by Nevermore97
Summary: It's the 1700's when Piracy was the big thing! When Two friends become seperated at age 10, when something tragicly happens... what will happen? Will they ever see each other again? And if they do will they be the same?
1. The Beggining

HIII thur ;3 Itz me againnnn(: I m hoping to pick up writing again sooooo enjoyyyy!

* * *

**_Preeee storyyyy(:_**

_There once lived two friends... They lived in a small english town called Liverpool , England. The two friends were very diffrent. Duncan the boy. Was always a trouble maker. He wished to some day go into piracy like his father before him. Duncan was tall for his age of 10 , he had dark black hair, and clothes of a pesant at the time which was 1800. His mother was a teacher at the school house that he attended with his best friend Courtney. His father... sailing ther oceans escaping death from the british government. _

_Courtney however was very diffrent from Duncan. She was a proper lady of the time. Always used her manners. She always wore a white pesant dress(Google "white pesant dress , page 2, 3rd from the first) , she had long long mocha hair that she pulled into a bun every day. She had the most striking black eyes , and the tannish was quite short for her age, but came with a temper. Her parents were so proud. Her father working for the british government and was a Red Coat. They were a happy family. But not for long..._

_December, 14,1705_

_"Duncan why must you always be so cruel to our teacher, wont you ever give her a break" Courtney spoke with pleading eyes , while Duncan continued to harass there beloved teacher Miss Blake. _

_They were curently seated in old school desks , in the one room school house they attended with 12 other children from Liverpool. Miss Blake stood at the front trying hoplessly to continue teaching the young children. School was almost out for the day. _

_"You know what children, thats enough learning for one day." Miss Blake said with a sigh she began to pack her things and head out onto the cobble stone street. _

_"It worked! We are free!" Duncan yelled and jumped from his desk and gathered up his worn books. _

_"Come on! Court ! Come on! " Duncan continued to yell as he skipped to the front of the door in delite._

_"Oh my, Duncan look what youve done! Uv run our poor teacher off!" Courtney stood there with a pout on her 10 year old face and her arms crossed. _

_"Oh I'm sorry Princess, look it's a beatiful day! and at the rate she was going we wernt going to get out till almost past 10 pm!" Duncan said, him and Courtney then proceeded ouyt the door Coutney looked at the bell tower with a clock on it _

_" OH my! It is almost 9! I must be getting home! " Courney said in a rush, she began to run down the sidewalk but not before Duncan grabbed her arm._

_"Hold on, I'll walk you ,don't want anything to happen to my princess" Duncan said,_

_You see Duncan always had a soft spot for Courney , She was the light in his day, as uptight as she was , she almost always agreeed to some form of pranking whether it was spilling all the rum at the pub or just playing with her parents. He always seemed to have a good time with her. _

_"Duncan you know I can take care of myself!" Courtney became irritated at the thought of her best friend thinking she was helpless._

_"Then why do you shake everytime we pass a pirate? Or how you don't like to go into the pub anymore because of pirates?" Duncan asked_

_"Pirates are no good! They are rotten people! ANd should never be associated with!" Coutney yelled, but became aware of the hurt in Duncans Teal blue eyes. _

_"Oh DUncan I didnt mean it about your father...just the rest of them...sorry" Courney appoligized_

_"It's fine... I havnt seen him in years... I want to become a pirate some day , you know" Duncan weakly admitted_

_He had thought of the idea quite frequently now, his father left home at age 14 to become a pirate and later met Duncans mother , one thing led to another and here Duncan is, though his father didnt stay, he still fanticised about the idea of becomeing a pirate. It seemed like a wonderful adventure. _

_"Well Duncan James, I however think you are woth so much more to the world than a pirate? You could be a blacksmith!" Courney stated as they became closer to each other . _

_"And why would I do that?" Duncan said steping closer to the girl , though they both didnt know it there mouths were centimeters apart_

_"BEcause they make an honset lifestyle" Courtney said _

_" Or you coluld become a pirate with me?" Duncan said with a smile as he slowly got closer to her lips, seeing his objective_

_"What are you doing?" courney said with her forehead scrunched along with her petite nose._

_"I was going to kiss you , duh" Duncan said with a smirk _

_Tension filled the air, "Duncan James the moment I become a pirate! Is the moment you can place your lips apon my prostirier and kiss it !"(**ah! a line from dark shadows 33 lovee johnny!) **_

_"Besides I'm home an..." SHe was cut off by a scream her mothers, just then she saw the dreadful pirate Captain Hatchit burst through her front door and knock over a lantern in the prosses. '_

_" Mother... MOTHER!" Courney whispered at first then yelled taking off in a mad dash up the hill to her mothers and fathers farm house along with Duncan in tow... there she saw her mother... in a pool of blood with a stab wound to her side and slashes on each of her cheeks. _

_" mother!" Courntey yelled " Duncan ! Help me! please!" Courney becan to cry histarically going to the well for water trying to save her poor mother , but there was nothing she could do , _

_" Courney ... she's gone..." Duncan said with glassy eyes... She just stood there and looked down at her now dead mother...then she heard a noise coming from upstairs _

_" Daddy..." She said in a whisper and then took a mad dash for the ladder ( Cuz it's 1700"s? DUhhh :P) _

_"Daddy! " She yelleed but as she got to the top she saw her father on the floor, along with his beloved wife in a pool of blood. _

_"Ay look at what we have her captain! Weve got a little doll here!" A dingy old man said as he came over and yanked Courney up by the collor of her dress, she squirmed in the prossess of being pulled up the small hole in the ceiling into her parents room. _

_" Iy She be a fine young lass! Would make a fearsome pirate!" Captain Hatchet said as he came over and put the tip of his sword on her delicate chin. _

_Captain Hatchet has always had it out for poor Courtney's family, now he's taken his revenge by killing her parents and making her an orphan in the process. _

_" I would NEVER ! In a million bloody years sink so low! That I was to become a filthy no good! Hell ridden Pirate!" At the end she spit in his face while the old dingy man held her arms behind her back. _

_" How dare ye! " He slashed her right cheek with his sword, she screamed in pain, _

_" DOn't touch her!" Suddenly Duncan bounded to the top and kicked the Pirate to the groud_

_" Duncan no! dont!" Yelled the young girl. Captain Hatchet raised his sword but stopped when a loud bang was heard along with footseteps ... The red coats had come_

_The Crimsin Heros made there way up the ladder ,but it was to late the no good pirates were gone... _

_They quickly grabbed Courtney and her delinquent best friend and took them down the ladders. _

_" Duncan go home ... We can take care of Courtney" Said one of the Red coats_

_" No ! I wont leave her!" He yelled_

_"duncan do what they say..." Courney said with tears in her eyes. _

_" Okay... but only for you..." Duncan said and gave her the longest hug he ever gave_

_Duncan Then began to walk away... Something didnt seem right... The sky was a gray color... it began to sprinkle... it soon turned to a storm... He never saw her again... that is... Until now..._

* * *

_OKAYYY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! Remember the 3 R's ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm liking this story, I think i'll continue it, i'v got a freeling it's gonna be longg! _


	2. Pirates Life for Me

Courney- Tells you later what she's wearing

Bridgette- Blue corset over the shirt courney is wearing and black pants with boots

Gwen- A teal Bandana over her black wavy hair, A flowy grey shirt that was off both sholders black pants and boots

Noah , google " pirate costume 3rd from the first!

Trent - same as noah except all black

* * *

April 12, 1714

" Remind me again why we are here Captain Blackwater?" Spoke trusted first mate Bridgette

Captain BlackWater and her first mate Bridgette whom she had met whithin her first few years of piracy wondering along on the streets with Gwen who along with bridgette Blackwater had met a few years later. They were all curently walking down the cobblestone path of Port Walwinolkwa , trying to find a pub.

" Because Bridgette I need new recruits for our ship since our last one Sir Cody seemed to take it apon himself to gander at all of our "assets". Miss Blackwater stated in a very fluent british accent.

" Ah here we are , _The Crimsin Tavern"_ Miss Blackwater said with a satisfactory smile, she came up to an old wooden door and pulled it open , as soon as the young pirate stepped inside all went quiet, the drunken men and few "winches" that were talking up a storm all became quiet. All that could be heard was the young pirates boots clicking all the way to the bar.

See theres some things you don't know about Miss Blackwater. She's the most feared pirate of the Seven Seas. She shows NO mercy. She's the coldest pirate any scally wag would ever come across. Grown men cowwered in fear of the 19 year old.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there? Or am I to get my own rum?" The fearce pirate stated through gritted teeth.

" Iy sorry Miss Blackwater!" The large bartender stated as he scrambled around the small tavern very clumsily looking for rum and a glass.

"Iy I knew we should of just ran sacked this bloody place" She angrily muttered to herself "And don't forget two glasses for my ladies!" She called out to the flustered tender

"Yes miss Blackwater!" He called out, it was then that she noticed the silence that filled the dingy air.

" Why the hell are you all so quiet! Continue with your buissness before I slice every last one of your throughts" She bit out angrily.

The talking began to slowly start to fill the air again.

Iy thats more like it" Gwen said with a smirk she then turned to her captain

" Miss Black what are me really doing here?" The raven hair colored teen spoke

" Yes Miss Black , weve both known you long enough that we know you never just go to pubs? even if it is for new recruits?" Bridgette spoke seeking for an answer

" I told you the truth! I may be the most feared pirate but I still tell the truth!" Miss Black stated her words growing stronger with every second.

"Iy then Captain , who would you like us to scope out?" Gwen asked as she got up from her old wooden bar stool

" I'v been here before. Theres a young gentleman down the street, he's the blacksmith. He's a part of another crew. But since you are the most well paid crew in all the seas. He shouldnt be to terribly hard to persuade. He goes by the name of Trent." Miss Black stated

" Alrighty then Miss black Me and Bridgette shall go and check it out for ye" Gwen said and then took off for the door.

" Miss Black where shall you be so we know where to find you?" Bridgette asked the smirking teen.

" OH well...I'm sure i'll find SOMEETHINGG to do." The teen said with a smirk.

"... Iy Miss black , I'll tell Izzy to ready the sails so we can make a get away... Lord knows we will." Bridgette rolled her eyes and left.

_3 hours later_

Bridgette , Gwen and the new pirate Trent were now abord the ship _The Black Pearl ,_readying her for a sail as soon as there Captain came.

" So who was ye captain before this?" Gwen asked Trent

" Oh well , He goes by the name, Captain James" Trent stated he was mopping the main deck with a wooden bucket and an old mop

" Iy Iv heard of him, Captain James I mean, he's supposed to be ruthless" Said Bridgette who was re arangeing the barrels of rum they picked up from the Tavern.

" Certenly not as ruthless as our Courtney" Said DJ the softy on the boat he was currently wiping the railing of the ship.

" Did you say Courtney?" Trent asked his forhead scrunching in confusion

" Iy" DJ said as he splashed his dirty rag in the bucket of suds.

" Captain James once knew a Courney, spoke rather fondly of her too, Said she was the light of his day" Trent spoke

" Could never be Miss Black! She's as ruthless as they come, take it to heart mate, do not get on her bad side otherwise you have a strait shot down to Davy Jones Locker!" The firey red head, known as Izzy exclaimed

All of a sudden shots could be heard, Bridgette came to the side of the ship where the port could clearly be seen , there she saw her captain being chased by close to 20 red coats!

" Bridgette! Set the sails! Go ! Go! " Courtney yelled as she turned sharply on a corner

" Iy It's Courtney! She's got red coats! Set the sails! Go !" She turned and took off doing her job

All of a sudden the ship came alive, the cream sails fell to the ground , it started to move away from the port.

" Miss Black!" Yelled Noah her trusty navigator

As if in a drunkin state, ( Think of Jack Sparrow and the way he walks) She lept ontop of Box and Crate to barrels , she gripped the edge of the ship and hosted herself up. She then spun around , and turned to the redcoats who were fireing shots.

" Iy you missed! haha!See you in Davy Jones locker!" She said with a smirk

" Miss Black!Where are we headed!" Yelled Noah from the top deck. He was currently stearing the ship into the ocean.

" Noah! Due South until we hit land!" She said , she then spotted Trent

" Ello mate, I'm your new captain, You shall call me Miss Black, or Captain Blackwater, whatever you prefur, now , you shall not dishonor me, I AM your new captain, what I say goes and, and I shall be treated with the upmost respect!" She grabbed the young boys shirt in her fist.

" Am I clear Mr. Smith!" I said

" Yes Mam!" He said with pleading eyes.

" Well than , shall we set sail?" SHe asked with a smirk she then stuck her sword in a barrel of rum on the top deck and began to drink away.

* * *

**I kind of like this chapter. I wasnt to sure about the ending though. Review though! Iv got a great Idea for the next chappie! Just saying! ALll of this is in BRitish ACcents! So and Im sorry for not saying what they were wearing so I shall put it at the top of the cahppie!... that youv probly already seen O.o**


	3. Attack on deck!

Let me know what you guys think! I'm pretty unsure about the beggining of this chapter. REVIEW!

**1 this is Courtney's ship! The black pearl**

**2 She's got 5 other crew ppl besides her.**

**3- Bridgette- who is the first mate , Gwen who handles weapons, Dj who handles food, Izzy- who just fights, Noah who handles navigation, and Trent**

April, 12, 1714

All was quiet on the legendary ship _The Black Pearl_(**Sorry couldn't think of a good name!)**. Nothing could be heard except for the soft waves against the edge of the charcol ship. Ofcourse it was still night time, and the crew was all still safe and sound in there rooms. That is until now...

All of a sudden all that could be heard was the sound of feet and gun fire and swords clanging.

"Ambush!" Screamed Captain BlackWater's trusted first mate Bridgette

Courtney could hear here from below deck in her quarters, she then thrust off her crimson covers and pulled off her night gown and pulled on her Black pants and brown boots, and corset top over her flowy shirt( Google Black flowy pirate shirt) She grabbed her belt that cradled her beloved sword and thrust it on and took off running out her room which was conveniently had a view of the entire ship.

She stood there agape at the sight. Her crew was being attacked! Her precious dark wood floor stained with crimisin blood. Her beloved crew were being picked apart one by one. All of a sudden a sword came down and hit the railing in front of her and wobbled back and forth( It made the sound of metal being wobbled HAHA(:).

Miss Blacks face became red with anger!

" How dare , some scoundural! Take it apon himself to come abord my ship! and attack my crew!" She screamed , She began to fight a blonde haired boy , he was rather tall , and very lean in that matter.

Swords clanging,

Duck!

Crash!

Then all went quiet. The apposing crew which I could now see all headed up to the top deck which was in clear view from the bottom. They stood behind a man dressed in all black with a black pirate hat on, similar to what Miss Black was wearing.

" What in Bloody hell are you doing on the Pearl! You incompotent fool! I shall see you to Davy Jones! " A very Angry Courtney Screeched from the bottom deck with her crew behind her.

" Iy well, Captain Blackwater, it seems you have stollen a very cherished member of me crew!" The man now came into full view of the lanterns that shown above. He had dark black hair, and was in all black. He had a vaugle familiar look to himself.

" And Who do you might be?" Blackwater asked taking a step closer

" Well Me? Darling I'm Captain James" He said with a smirk.

"James?" Courtney muttered to herself " no" she shook her head

" Well ! Mr. Smith has so kindly agreed to be a part of my crew!" Courtney yelled angrly at the trespasser!

" Well ! I wouldnt have the "pleasure" of being here if someone didnt take my crew!" Stated the tresspasser.

Little did he know DJ and Gwen were up at the bow of the ship prepareing an attack to launch a net down to cover all 3 plus there no good captain.

" Aye well what were you planning on doing about that ?" Miss Black asked knowing exactly what her crew was doing.

" Were you planning on stealing my ship? The Pearl? The most feared ship in the world?" She asked the young gentleman with a smirk

" Captain Blackwater , I just hate to critize your "beloved" ship, but it's not so scary" He said with a smirk

" It's not so scary? It's not so scary! I shall have you know dear sir! Iv had pleanty of souls sent strait down to davy jones locker! Right on this very ship! Right where your standing!" She yelled and at that moment the net came down, and captured them.

She ran up the stairs , followed by her put her foot on Captain Jame's Sword and as he looked up she said.

" And It just so happens that you might just be one of them" She said with a smirk

" Tie them up! I shall deal with them in the morning! Off to the brig with ye!" She yelled as she turned to her cabin.

" I'll see you in the morning Princess." The man stated

For a second Courntey thought she recognized that voice... then remembered he was gone, just like her parents...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**OKAY! **

**DANMMMMM! I'm happy wif this one!**

**Okay! So i rrealize the end Kind of SUCKED! SORRYYYYY **

**But I'm kinda happy in the way this is going!**

**I may be taking some time off to deal with...urg..."personal matters" That My mother feels is necissary for my health ;C**

**GRR mother D: REVIEWWWW!**


End file.
